Thanks to the Rain
by Karakurii-nyan
Summary: Gokudera follows Yamamoto back home for dinner but a heavy downpour prevents him from going home! What's going to happen next? Obvious eh? 8059 yaoi oneshot! read and review!


**Hello again! This is my third yaoi story and I'm so happy with the results of the other two! Makes me wanna write more! haha :D**

**This yaoi fic is specially dedicated to my friend, Al! Sorry if it sucks, I was in the midst of a writers' block halfway =.=**

**Oh yeah, the title was just slightly random...**

**I have a lot to say don't I? I have a poll on my profile! Do vote! ^^**

**I don't own KHR, this is M rated, don't like, don't read, yaoi rules the world... yeayea...**

**I'll shut up now, Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Oi yakyu-baka! Stop getting so close to juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, glaring at Yamamoto who was patting Tsuna's shoulder.<p>

" Maa maa, relax! Would you like me to get close to you then? " Yamamoto responded, grinning when he saw the bomber blush furiously.

" Shut up, shut up! " Gokudera yelled, trying to punch Yamamoto but was held back by Tsuna.

Yamamoto just laughed it off while Tsuna had started to panic. " Hey, do you wanna go and have sushi at my Dad's shop? He's trying out a new recipe! "

" Ah... Sorry Yamamoto... Reborn will kill me if I don't get back soon... " Tsuna explained, pushing Gokudera back as he ran off, leaving the two behind " See you tomorrow! "

There was a moment of an uneasy silence between the two guardians when Yamamoto decided to make the first move. " So... Gokudera... Do you want to come over and have sushi? It's not good for you if you keep eating food from the convenience store! "

Gokudera just muttered something inaudible under his breath and nodded, following Yamamoto back to his place.

" Hey Dad! I'm home! I brought Gokudera for dinner! " Yamamoto called out, pulling in a hesitant Gokudera.

" H-Hey, uncle. "

Yamamoto's father popped his head out from the kitchen and waved at them. " Takeshi! Gokudera! Welcome back! I made a whole lot of sushi so come try them! "

As they made their way towards the table, Yamamoto noticed that Gokudera was silently sulking. " Are you still mad at me for getting close with Tsuna? ".

No response.

" Haha, I'm so glad that you could actually get jealous! "

At that moment, Gokudera burst out, " J-Jealous? Who's jealous, you idiot! " Yamamoto gave his carefree grin and patted Gokudera's shoulder which he strangely did not shrug off. Just then, a flash of lightning went by and the pattering of rain grew louder.

" Hey Takeshi! It's raining pretty heavily and it doesn't seem like it will stop soon so why not get your friend to stay over for the night? "

" Okay! " turning to Gokudera, he asked, " Well? I don't you should run in the rain- "

" Okay. " Gokudera answered before he could finish and Yamamoto had a look of surprise which soon turned into a grin.

" Let's go to my room and get some clothes! " he said excitedly, dragging the still sulking Gokudera up the stairs. " Oi! H-Hey! "

When they entered his room, it was exactly what Gokudera had pictured. Posters of baseball stars, baseball bats and balls, and baseball shirts. What he did not expect though was a nice familiar scent. Instead of sweat, he smelt Yamamoto's cologne. "What the hell am I thinking?" Gokudera cursed silently, slapping himself mentally. Suddenly, he felt a weight leaning on his back and a pair of toned arms wrapped round his waist. " S-Stupid! What are- mmmph! " Yamamoto had used his hand to turn the other teen's face so that their lips met. His tongue traced Gokudera's lips and caught him off guard so the taller male took it as an opportunity to push his tongue in.  
>Gokudera started to struggle as the tongue explored the hot cavern, licking the roof of his mouth before making his way to the other muscle.<p>

Gokudera struggled helplessly again as the kiss deepened and eventually tripping on something and falling on the bed with Yamamoto on him. The sweet kiss broke and Yamamoto opened his eyes to see Gokudera's face flushed, eyes averted away.

" I-Idiot! What if your Dad hears us? "

"Haha, don't worry! His room is far from mine and the thunder will drown out any sound you make later!" he said cheerfully as a flash of lightning brightened the room temporarily, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Hey! What do you mean later?- Ahh!..." Gokudera moaned as Yamamoto stroked the bulge while removing the tie, then unbuttoning the uniform. A warm hand carassed his chest, moving down to his hips and unzipping his pants.  
>Yamamoto leaned forward and slowly licked Gokudera's jaw line before going to his ear and nipping the lobe. The Storm guardian held back a moan as his hand grabbed Yamamoto's shirt, pulling it off when the tongue traveled to his neck and licked off the beads of perspiration forming. The taller male kissed from his neck to his chest, a free hand rubbing his nipple till it became hard.<p>

A hand stroked the erect member, his fingers rubbing the head slowly as pre-cum oozed out. Yamamoto carefully shifted himself and opened up his drawer, taking out a small bottle of lubricant. Moving back, there was another flash of lightning which illuminated the room. Within that second, Yamamoto saw Gokudera's fine features; _his smooth silver hair which glistened in the moonlight, his soft lips, his unusually pale skin which brought out the small, faint scars on his body..._

_He looks so perfect..._ He thought, using a finger to stroke his cheek gently. Gokudera moaned again, pulling the other teen closer.

Yamamoto moved down and his fingers roamed around Gokudera's thigh. He licked and sucked the soft skin, leaving obvious red marks on it. The silver-haired teen let off a small moan, his breath quickening.

Yamamoto gave a small smile and spread the lubricant onto his fingers, rubbing it till it was warm. He then inserted a finger in and started moving it in and out slowly, another hand pumping the member. Gokudera tightened his grip on the bed sheets as another finger was inserted. The warm fingers went deeper, curling occasionally. A third one slipped in and he started to slide it in and out faster.

The silver-haired teen held back another moan as he started to move his hips, causing the fingers to go deeper. Only the sound of rain pattering against the window and squelching of the lubricated fingers in his hole could be heard. Yamamoto continued to stretch it and he could feel his own pants getting tighter so he quickly removed them, not disturbing the rhythm of the fingering. He pushed the digits deeper until he hit something which made Gokudera's legs buckle.

"Nnngh... Ah!..." Gokudera moaned, his hand rubbing against Yamamoto's toned chest. Yamamoto gave a small smile and pulled out his fingers, much to Gokudera's disappointment.

The Rain guardian took out his own erect member and rubbed the head gently against the hole, making the other teen quiver.

"Ah... Ahh!" Gokudera gasped as he came when Yamamoto entered him. The white liquid on Yamamoto's chest slowly dripped down to his navel. Yamamoto ignored the warm liquid on him pushed his member in gently and started to move his hips in and out. He leaned forward and gave a peck on the lips of the teen who was breathing deeply. Gokudera hissed and winced at the sudden intrusion and tried to pull back but he was held down firmly by Yamamoto who started to move faster and deeper. Suddenly, Gokudera cried out and arched his back, wrapping his hands around Yamamoto's neck, his hot, moist breathe lingering on his neck. He knew he had hit the spot and continued to hit it harder. White liquid oozed out from his hole, lubricating it further.

Gokudera felt light-headed and let out one last cry before letting go and falling back onto the bed, panting heavily. Yamamoto slowed down and pulled his member out slowly, his cum trickling out from Gokudera's hole. He leaned forward and pushed Gokudera's sweaty bangs away.  
>"Hey, Gokudera?" he asked softly.<p>

"... What?..." came the reply.

"I really really like you."

There was a short pause before Gokudera grumbled, "You're supposed to say that before you do anything else, stupid."

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he laid down beside Gokudera, not bothering to clear up the mess.

"Sorry, I was just too eager I guess."

Gokudera kept silent, even as a pair of warm hands wrapped round his waist.

"I love you."

~~~~~~~.

"Erm... Did something happen yesterday? It was raining pretty heavily..." Tsuna asked during lunch.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Yamamoto said, grinning from ear to ear. Gokudera on the other hand was in an extremely bad mood. His temper that day was worse than any other. He was even walking funny too.

Tsuna sweat dropped and gave a small smile. "Okay then..."


End file.
